When capturing a three-dimensional image, the charged particle beam device typified by a scanning electron microscope displayed two images alternately by using two sheets of images for left eye and for right eye which are captured in directions at different angles (cited literature 1) or conducted a stereoscopic observation through a cross method, a parallel method or an anaglyph method using a pair of red and blue spectacles.
Also, in recent years, a scheme of obtaining a tilt image of a sample by tilting a charged particle beam in relation to the sample (patent literature 2) and a stereoscopic liquid crystal display for use in a three-dimensional image display method as well have been developed and therefore, techniques applicable to stereoscopic observation have been developed in the respective technical fields.